Bronze Age/Zombies
Category:ZombiesBronze Zombie is the first zombie you see in Bronze Age. He absorbs 9.25 normal damage shots. He is the weakest out of every zombie in the world, along with the Imp. He does not have any sort of attack besides biting, so mostly any damage will knock him out. Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Regular bronze-age zombie. Toughness: low Bronze Zombie has no idea why his tribe are called 'Bronze'. I mean, really? Bronze? Why not Silver? Or Gold? Well, at least he's not the only one who has to deal with it. . Bronze Flag Zombie marks a wave of a huge pile of bronze zombies. He is found in mostly every level along with the regular bronze zombie, and like the bronze zombie, has no weapon except his bite. So, any sort of damage should knock him out, as well. Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time His flag marks the arrival of a huge dull "wave" of zombies. Toughness: Low Bronze Flag Zombie had no idea that he would be picked to hold the flag. But it's sad that he gets to walk first. He always dies first. His last words are always, "Brains." . . . . Bronze Conehead is a stronger zombie with head wear that protects his head. He is 3 times as strong as regular bronze zombies. A single peashooter couldn't be enough damage to knock this guy out, so don't plant weak-damaging plants against this zombie. Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time His dull-cone makes him twice as tough as regular bronze zombies. Toughness: Protected Bronze Conehead had this great idea to put an orange thing on his head: and found a cone. Moments later a chariot crashed. He had no idea why the cone was there. . . . Bronze Buckethead is a way tougher zombie than a regular or a conehead. He wears a bucket that takes long to kill if you have a weak plant against it. What is recommended is that (if you have it) bring Magnet-shroom in and take the bucket away, leaving his as strong as a regular bronze zombie. Almanac entry Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time His rusty bucket "hat" makes him extremely resistant to damage. Toughness: Hardened Bronze Buckethead did multiple experiments on his bucket. First he tested it as a cooking pot and cooked chili in it. Then he used it as a chair. And then used it as a hat. But, when he was washing the bucket after the chili cook-off, (he beat the westerns and the egyptians,), he left some chili in there without knowing. Don't tell him, but his head smells like chili. . . . . . . Bronze Gargantuar is a Gargantuar variant of the Bronze Age. It has the same mechanics of just about every other Gargantuar in the game, so there isn't really much to say about this deadly tough guy. Well, except he's deadly and tough. Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Gigantic zombie who's mad he's in 3rd place. Toughness: Great Bronze Gargantuar is a destroying machine, smashing with his very powerful ........ tree branch. Yeah, he knows the word 'tree branch' isn't really the best thing to put in that sentence. . . . . . . Bronze Imps are zombies who either spawn on their own or are hurled by Gargantuars. Their speed is fast, and when they are hurled, they land in the middle of your defenses, so have a plan to kill them if you see Gargantuars on your lawn. Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Flung past most of your defenses, then propels forward. Toughness: Average Bronze Imp really hopes there will be more Imps in the future that will remember him as what he was. But really, all he was was a pesky little bugger who runs quickly on the lawn.